


Two Hot Toddies for Xmas

by Tauna (orphan_account)



Category: Ocean's Eleven (2001)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 21:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/34147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tauna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Rusty spend Xmas eve together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Hot Toddies for Xmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zelda Zee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Zelda+Zee).



Snow drifted lazily across the sky. Everything was silent. The merriment of the skiers was over, the torches out, everyone had gone off to celebrate the coming of Christmas in their own fashion. Rusty had engineered it so that he and Danny had a few days in Gstaad alone, before the rest of the crew arrived and the job began. This was always a bad time of year for them to be working. Danny was always melancholy during holidays, and that made Rusty melancholy. He was tired of melancholy and had decided that this time he'd put a stop to it. Rusty watched as Danny stood huddled on the terrace, staring out into the night. He went out and slithered tight up against Danny's back, leaning his chin on Danny's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I'm not such great company," Danny sighed and reached back to caress Rusty's leg. His hand was chilled but Rusty didn't care. He wrapped his arms around Danny's shoulders and brushed his lips over Danny's ear.

"Stop brooding. You don't need to."

"Force of habit."

"Everything's fine, for a change."

Danny heaved a sigh and gave Rusty a squeese. "You're right. Its just weird. This time of year... "

"I'm always right. Sooner or later you'll learn to listen to me."

"I always listen to you."

"True, but you don't always believe me."

They heard a knock at the door and Rusty drifted back to see to it with a quick kiss to Danny's temple. This had to be the hotel staff with everything he'd requested. Rusty opened the door and smiled, finger to lips for silence. The small team on the other side swiftly and efficiently set things up as Rusty directed before melting away silently. Rusty waved his thanks and turned his attention to the well laden drinks cart. He picked up the perfectly prepared toddies then slipped back out onto the terrace, chuckling happily as he pressed the warm glass into Danny's hand.

"Merry Christmas, Daniel," Rusty winked and saluted Danny with his toddy.

"Merry Christmas, Russ."

Danny took his glass and sipped. Rusty could see his hands shaking and it made him smile. Danny only showed fatigue around him. It was a mark of their trust that he felt he could. Rusty sipped his own toddy and enjoyed the rich butteriness of it.

"I have a surprise for you

"What kind of surprise?"

"A Christmas surprise."

"Is it a good one, or a bad one?"

"Oh ye of too much stress and too little faith."

Rusty batted his eyes at Danny over the lip of his glass, finally getting the smile he was looking for. He snuggled in close to Danny as they enjoyed the snow and the toddies in silence. As the alcohol made its way through Danny's system, he began to lean more heavily against Rusty's chest. Rusty liked that. Danny felt good in his arms and as time passed he'd been discovering that he wasn't getting enough of Danny in his arms to satisfy his appetite for it. He quickly finished his drink and set the glass on the rail in front of them, pulling Danny closer.

"I should have more faith shouldn't I?" Danny sighed. "It's not that I don't, it's just that guys like us... "

Rusty ran his tongue around the curl of Danny's ear making him inhale raggedly.

"Sometimes I just think too much. Don't I?" he sighed.

Rusty kept silent and held him tightly. Danny was beginning to squirm a bit under the onslaught of his tongue.

"I should know better by now. Shouldn't I?"

Rusty's mouth was busy working it's way down Danny's jaw and he was not interested in stopping. He moved them back a step, more into the shadow of the roof, away from any casual observation.

"I mean, you're always there for me aren't you?"

Rusty looked at him indulgently and sighed.

"Yeah, yeah I know I'm rambling..." Danny downed the last of his toddy and set his glass next to Rusty's. "It's just... I'm afraid someday my luck will run out."

Finally Danny had got to the point. Rusty shifted him around and dragged him into a searing kiss, just to let him know he wasn't anywhere close to having his luck run out. They spent some few moments in that clinch until Rusty could feel Danny's mind had stopped thinking about talking and began thinking about other things. Rusty let it go on for as long as Danny wanted. It was most definitely a pleasure they'd foregone for too long and he wanted to make the most of it. Finally Danny let their lips separate and rested his forehead against Rusty's.

"Thanks Russ."

"My pleasure."

Rusty stroked his hands up along Danny's cashmere sweater and got a wonderful little moan for his trouble.

"You mentioned a surprise?" Danny breathed, as he settled himself more closely into Rusty's grasp.

"I did."

"Is there time for another one of those kisses or is your surprise on a schedule?"

Danny's voice was husky and his hands had finally stopped shaking. Even if his surprise had been on a schedule, Rusty would have made time for kissing Danny. He'd have made time in the middle of a job, if Danny asked him. Danny still didn't understand how important he was to Rusty, so he'd have to remind him. Rusty leaned in and their lips met again, the heat building enough that mist began to rise from where the snow melted on their skin. They remained locked together until an icicle crashed down from the eave above them, knocking them out of their reverie.

"Might be more comfortable inside," Rusty offered, as he absently began to pull Danny's sweater out from his waistband.

"I can't imagine anything more comfortable than this," Danny purred, taking hold of Rusty's head and quickly brushing his lips along his jaw line.

"I always said you had no imagination."

"Well you could try to give me some."

Rusty chuckled as he manoeuvred Danny back indoors. He'd kept Danny's back to the scene long enough to make sure all was well, and it was perfect. The scent of roasting chestnuts, spices and fir trees washed over them as they opened the french doors and went inside. Danny stopped, gaping beautifully for a moment before Rusty moved them towards the roaring fire. A twelve foot fir took up one whole corner of the room, ornaments glittering between the twinkling lights, a dancing santa atop the whole thing instead of an angel. By the fireplace was a heaping plate of cookies and a large silver bowl with egg nog, two silver cups close by. Carols played softly in the background.

"Surprise," Rusty purred as he peeled Danny out of his sport coat and flung it aside.

Danny laughed with genuine mirth as he stepped out of his shoes.

"You're crazy you know that?"

The melting look on Danny's face made Rusty go all funny inside. They rarely said anything aloud about their feelings for each other, but this seemed like a good time.

"Only for you."

Danny stopped cold, one shoe still on, surprise and hope evident on his face. It made Rusty proud to be able to see that.

"Russ... I... "

Rusty kicked off his shoes and flopped down on the soft rug. It still smelled a bit like a bear and the fur was nice and warm. He held his hand up for Danny.

"Shut up and get down here."

Rusty could think of little better alone time than licking egg nog off Danny's perfect belly while he was splayed out on a bearskin run in front of a roaring fire. Unless it was summertime, which it wasn't. When Danny's hand slipped into his, he just pulled Danny straight back into his arms.

"Now where were we, oh yeah... here."

He rolled Danny into the fluffy white fur while mashing their lips together. Eager fingers began to pull at sweaters, buckles and zips. In short order Rusty had Danny's clothing completely out of his way and had dribbled warm egg nog into his belly button.

"Perfection," he purred before gently lapping it up.

"Russ... God that's good... Russ, what..." Danny couldn't form words while Rusty's tongue flicked over him.

"Danny, it's time to call. We've raised the stakes in this little card game back and forth for years. The game's gone on long enough. I've put in the last bet and I'm showing you my cards."

"What have you got?" Danny looked up at him with big brown eyes. No pretense, no angle, just a shred of hope and fear.

"Two Jacks."

"Funny that's what I have. I think that makes us both winners."

Rusty gently dragged his fingers over Danny's exposed skin. He smiled at the goose flesh that formed under his touch.

"Good I thought you were going to say two queens," Rusty teased.

Danny burst into laughter.

"Only if you wear that stupid shirt again."

"That was Gaultier."

"Looked like Ted Nugent."

"How do you know Ted doesn't get them from Gaultier."

"Reason enough for you not to."

"Point taken. Perhaps you'd rather me not wear a shirt."

"Russ, right now, I'd rather you didn't wear anything at all."

"Now, now Daniel, what would Santa say?"

"I don't care anymore."

"That's what I was hoping you'd say."

"How long before Basher gets here?"

"Day after tomorrow. I changed his tickets. Just in case."

"Well, why waste more time?"

"Why indeed?"

Rusty cackled as egg nog was spilled, cookies got crushed and one call from hotel management about the noise was had. No more time was wasted between them from that time forward.  
\---

End  
Xmas 2009


End file.
